starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies
Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40087). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są C. Robert Carey, Douglas S. Carey, Harry Heckel, Pablo Hidalgo, Jean Rabe, Peter Schweighofer, Lisa Smedman i Trevor J. Wilson. Zawartość *To The Reader **Organization of Alien Entries ***Appearance and Biology ***Temperament ***History and Culture ***Politics ***Technology Level ***Trade and Technology ***In The Galaxy ***Gamemaster Notes ***Personality Notes ***Suggested Skills ***Notable Personalities ***Average Alien **Game Statistics ***Species Name ***Attribute Minimums/Maximums ***Special Skills ***Special Abilities ***Story Factors ***Move ***Size *Adarians *Advozsec *Amanin *Anomids *Baragwins *Berrites *Cha'wen'he *Chevin *Chevs (Chevin Humanoids) *Draedans *Dresselians *Ebranites *Eloms *Gran *Houk *Iotrans *Kerestians *Khil *Kian'thar *Klatooinans *Krytollaks *M'shinni *Marasans *Nikto *Nimbanese *Noehons *Qwohog (Wavedancers) *Ranth *Rellarins *Revwiens *Skrillings *Sludir *Snivvians *Tarongs *Tarro *Tiss'shar *Tunroth *Vodrans *Weequays Krótkie teksty fabularne *Advice from Trader Pyrron Nox Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Alien Species Form *Adarians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Advozsec - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bom Vimdin - dane postaci *Amanin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anomids - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Baragwins - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Hermi Odle - dane postaci *Berrites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mexnean - dane postaci *Cha'wen'he - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chevin - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ephant Mon - dane postaci *Chevs - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Orman - dane postaci *Draedans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dresselians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Orrimaarko - dane postaci *Ebranites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rith Tar'ak - dane postaci *Eloms - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vigrriev - dane postaci *Gran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Houk - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Egome Fass - dane postaci *Morg Nar - dane postaci *Iotrans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rodick Tag - dane postaci *Dira Shal - dane postaci *Kerestians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Milacass - dane postaci *Galasett - dane postaci *Andov Syn - dane postaci *Khil - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Greldo Farnor - dane postaci *Kian'thar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kkral'Nas - dane postaci *Ttul'Thar - dane postaci *Llleag'Mak - dane postaci *Klatooinans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Barada - dane postaci *Krytollaks - dane gatunku inteligentnego *M'shinni - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Marasans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Derra'makin - dane postaci *Nikto - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ma'w'shiye - dane postaci *Kadas'sa'Nikto - dane postaci *Kajain'sa'Nikto - dane postaci *Nimbanese - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Mosep - dane postaci *Noehons - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tir'uh - dane postaci *Hark'r - dane postaci *Qwohog - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ranth - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rellarins - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lunkar An - dane postaci *Tanlin Sha - dane postaci *Revwiens - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Skrillings - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Pote Snitkin - dane postaci *Sludir - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Snivvians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zutton - dane postaci *Tarongs - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sk'rirak - dane postaci *K'derek - dane postaci *Tarro - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kassar Kosciusko - dane postaci *Qatak Qantaras - dane postaci *Masakayan - dane postaci *Tiss'shar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Uul-Rha-Shan - dane postaci *Kal-tan-shi - dane postaci *San-kur-lor - dane postaci *Tunroth - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tonas Vueral - dane postaci *Kiran Tatch - dane postaci *Rathe Palror - dane postaci *Vodrans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Xenon Nnaksta - dane postaci *Weequays - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Adazian Liebke - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *To The Reader *The first draft of The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life *Postscript: Profesor Tem Eliss fled the grounds of the University... Credits *design: C. Robert Carey (Ebranites, Houk, Iotrans, Kian'thar, Rellarins, Tarro, Tiss'shar, Tunroth, Weequays), Harry Heckel (Advozsec, Amanin, Draedans, Gran, Khil, Krytollaks, Ranth, Revwiens), Pablo Hidalgo (Dresselians, Eloms, Klatooinans, Marasans, Nikto, Nimbanese, Snivvians, Vodrans), Jean Rabe (Anomids, Baragwins, Chevin, Chevs, Qwohog, Tarongs), Lisa Smedman (Adarians, Berrites, Cha'wen'he, Kerestians, M'shinni, Noehons, Skrillings) *additional design: Douglas S. Carey (Ebranites), Peter Schweighofer (Sludir), Trevor J. Wilson (Ebranites) *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Brian Schomburg *interior art: Steve Bryant, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, George Strayton, Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Steven Brown, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Deanna Jonas *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)